Gods are hard to kill
by Jackie-the-barricade-girl
Summary: Grantaire is an assassin who is sent to kill a man named Julian Enjolras, but it seems that this may be a little harder than expected. E/R
1. you lose the bet, you got to do the job

**My sister and I did this when we were bored**

Grantaire was at a casino somewhere in England playing a card game with a strange looking man, "I know who you are Grantaire."

"So you've heard of my work then?" Grantaire smirked.

"Yeah, I hear you're the best in the business. Always know when to strike, how to strike and not leave a trace of evidence. Well done lad."

"Why thank you, I'm quite good at what I do."

The man cleared his throat, "Why don't we raise the stakes?"

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Um, ok."

"If you win this game, I'll give you twenty grand."

"And if you win?"

"You get rid of a guy for me, free of charge."

Grantaire considered it for a moment, "Ok, deal." Both men put their cards on the table, "Damit." Grantaire said.

The man laughed, "Well, well, well. Look how the tables have turned."

Grantaire rolled his eyes "Fine, I'm a man of my word. Who's the guy?"

The man looked around to make sure no one was listening and said, "His names Julian Enjolras. He's a leader of a group of revolutionaries who plan to over through the government. They have quite a few supporter's and I need to take this guy down before it's too late."

"Where can I find this guy?"

"Paris. He lives at number 2 route de la foi. He also goes to a café called Le musian every day were he holds his meetings. You may want to write this down."

Grantaire shook his head, "Having something in writing can be used as evidence. I don't roll like that." The man smiled, "Can I see a picture of him so I know what I'm looking for." The man pulled out his phone and showed Grantaire a picture of a man in a red jacket with curly blond god-like hair. "Wow, that's a pretty face."

The man raised an eyebrow, "I can trust you with this can't I Grantaire?"

Grantaire smiled, "I've never failed in a kill, and I'm not gonna start now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Grantaire arrived in Paris. He was staying at a hotel not far from route de la foi were the man supposedly lived. Grantaire still remembered what the blond man looked like. Grantaire was good at remembering important things. He had to be; otherwise he wouldn't be very good at his job.

Grantaire arrived at the hotel and put his bag down before going out again. He wanted to know where the musian was.

It didn't take him long to find it. It was really close to the hotel. Grantaire walked in silently. There were a group of boys there talking about politics and how the government was really pushing their luck. Grantaire smiled at this. These had to be the group. Grantaire searched every face in the group and frowned when he couldn't find the one he was looking for.

Suddenly the room went quiet when a man entered the room. Grantaires smile returned. Bingo.

Grantaire looked over to the man that had silenced the room. No doubt it was Enjolras. He looked even more attractive in person. Grantaire sighed. Grantaire was instantly bored. Grantaire was already thinking, _the sooner I kill this guy, the sooner I can go home._

Suddenly one of the boys standing with Enjolras turned to Grantaire and said, "Well, Julian it looks like we have a new comer." Enjolras looked at Grantaire as if he was studying him. Grantaire half smiled at the crowd.

A man walked over to him, "Bonjour monsieur, my name is Combeferre. Are you here to take part in our meeting today?"

"Yeah sure." Grantaire replied, "I'm Grantaire by the way. Nice to meet you all."

Enjolras glanced over to Grantaire but then carried on with his speech.

When people started to leave the Musian Grantaire saw his chance to do something. But he wasn't going to kill him now. He wanted this to be a clean kill not one were his victim struggled and he ended up making a mess. He needed to get Enjolras trust first. Then the kill would be easy. "So, you're the Enjolras everyone talks about?"

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and raised an eyebrow, "Um, I guess." Enjolras was gathering up lose sheets of paper on the table.

Grantaire walked closer to him and said, "I hear a lot of people want you dead."

Enjolras stopped moving and turned to look at Grantaire, "I've been told."

Grantaire smiled, "Maybe I could lend you a hand with things."

Enjolras smirked, "What like a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Who are you?"

Grantaire shrugged, "I'm just a guy who's interested in your work. That a problem?"

Enjolras was silent for a moment and then said, "You know, it's not every day that a random stranger off the streets comes into my meeting and asks to be my bodyguard. No, I don't need your help so unless you really want to be here, I suggest you get on your way."

Grantaire chuckled, "Wow, you're not just a pretty face then." Enjolras rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him, "Well, that went well." Grantaire said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening

Grantaire was sitting in his hotel room when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, "Hello?"

_"How's it going?"_

"Who is this?"

_"It's the one that gave you the job."_

Grantaire laughed, "Right, sorry, I couldn't recognise your voice."

_"So, I see you haven't killed the guy yet."_

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Are you watching me?"

_"Well of course I am. I want to make sure you do a good job of this. I need that man dead Grantaire."_

"You know, I don't appreciate being spied on. And don't worry, he'll be dead in a week."

_"A week?! I thought you were good at this."_

"I am, that's why I need you to be patient. You can't form a masterpiece in a day my friend."

_"…Fine, one week. If it's not done by then, consider yourself dead."_

The man then hung up the phone. Grantaire smirked and put his phone back into his pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**Comments are welcome. Sorry if there are any mistakes or stuff like that.**


	2. six minutes

**Just an FYI, I kind of stole a quote from criminal minds (shush, they'll never know)**

"_Just throw the god damn knife R!"_

_Do what he says you fool…_

"_R, what are you doing?! Throw the knife!"_

_It's a simple shot, just fucking throw it before he kills you!_

"_Grantaire!"_

_I…I can't…it's over._

"_Forget it, I'll do it myself."_

"_Wait, no! Don't shoot!"_

Grantaire woke up panting. His shirt was drenched in sweat and sticking to his chest. It was just a dream. No, it was more than that. It was a memory…a memory of his father to be precise. Grantaire had a past. A past he wished he could forget. Grantaire sighed and looked down at his hands. These same hands almost murdered his own father, but in the end he didn't…he let someone else do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was standing outside an old building. He stood there with a cigarette between his lips, leaning against the side of the building. He looked across the road to see a man with curly hair standing at the bus stop. He carried a bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Grantaire smirked and crossed the road to the bus stop and stood next to Enjolras. Enjolras looked Grantaire up and down and sighed, "You again?"

Grantaire smiled, "Good day to you too."

Enjolras sighed, "Are you following me?"

"No. I'm not that creepy." Grantaire said, putting the cigarette to his lips.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire and then said, "Six minutes."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Something I used to say to my mum every time she had a cigarette, to try and get her to stop smoking. Every time you have a cigar, it takes about six minutes off your life."

Grantaire shrugged, "Live fast die young man."

Enjolras tilted his head a little, "That seems illogical."

Grantaire smirked, "Why do you say that?"

"I'd have thought I'd be better to live long and die old."

"Ha, no. I'd rather have an awesome short life than have a long, normal, boring one."

"A normal life isn't boring."

Grantaire sighed, "I can see why everyone wants to kill you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ok, first of all, you ask way too many questions for your own good. You're way too curious."

Enjolras smiled, "Curiosity is what makes my life interesting. What makes your life interesting Grantaire?"

_Well, I'm a wanted killer all over the world, if you call that interesting _Grantaire thought to himself, "My life isn't that interesting."

Suddenly a bus arrived at the stop and Enjolras jumped on, "See you around Grantaire." Enjolras said with a smile. Grantaire half smiled at him as the bus drove off.

Grantaire looked at the cigarette that was still burning in between his fingers, "Six minutes hey?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire was sitting on a park bench. The park was basically empty except for a few children at the kids play area. Grantaire heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to the right and could just about see a tall brunette approaching him. He sighed as the girl sat next to him on the bench, "You're Nicholas Grantaire right?"

"Let me guess. You're here to spy on me right?"

The girl shrugged, "Got a problem with that?"

Grantaire groaned, "The guy doesn't trust me does he?"

"Can you blame him?"

Grantaire sighed, "Why did he send you?"

"Well, I'm here to check on you. You know, make sure you do the job properly."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "And if I don't do it properly?"

"Then my job is to kill you."

Grantaire laughed, "If he already has his own assassin, why does he need me?!"

"Don't you think he's tried sending other people after Julien before? Trust me; I've tried to kill this guy before. It didn't exactly go to plan."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said, closing her eyes for a moment, "Any way, apparently, you're the best in the business. If you can't do it, I doubt anyone else can."

Grantaire smirked, "Thanks."

"I just came by to tell you I'm watching, and if you screw this up, you'll have me to deal with."

She then got up to leave, "Hey, I didn't get your name."

"Eponine Thenardier." She said with a small smile. She then walked off and out of the park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Grantaire went down to the musian, and as expected, all the other students were already there. Grantaire sat through the entire meeting. He didn't mind it as much as he did the first time. In the couple of hours he'd been at the musian, he'd learnt how to tune out the words and focus on the voice. Enjolras had a beautiful voice. It was powerful, and yet, it was like an angel's song. Grantaire would probably never admit that though. After the meeting was over, Grantaire sighed as everyone left the room. Grantaire got up and was about to leave himself when Enjolras walked up to him, "Hey Grantaire, can I talk to you for a second."

"Uh…sure." _Wow, if only he knew who I was, _Grantaire thought to himself.

"What's your goal in life?"

Grantaire was slightly taken aback by the strange question, "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your goal, your angle, your aim."

Grantaire shrugged, "Um…enjoy life while it lasts."

Enjolras sighed, "What's up with you?" Grantaire smirked, "It's like you don't value your life. Don't you want to actually do something with your life instead of die from some stupid accident?"

Grantaire sighed, "I'm fine with how I live. Sure, it's not the healthiest life style, but I love it."

Enjolras tilted his head slightly to the left, "What exactly is your job Grantaire?"

_Um…I kill people, _"I'm an artist."

"What, like for galleries?"

"No, I'm a street artist."

Enjolras sighed, "I want to help you."

Grantaire laughed, "I don't need help. My life's great."

Enjolras sighed, "You're hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I just know you are. You try to act like nothing's wrong, but I can see it in your eye."

"Look, you don't even know me."

"I don't have to know you to worry about you. Every time I see you…it's like you're running away from yourself."

Grantaire was silent for a moment and then smiled, "You're funny Enjolras. I'll see you tomorrow." Grantaire then walked out the door and started to walk back to the hotel. Why did Enjolras act like he cared about him? Maybe he did, but then again, he's only just met the guy. No one ever gives a damn about Grantaire, so why did Enjolras? The only person who ever cared for Grantaire was his father…but he's long gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Grantaire had the dream again…

_I'm standing in the dark room. The only light is from the passing by traffic from outside. I held a knife in my hand. The man who gave me the job to kill my own father stood next to me, a gun in his hand, "Go on R." he said. My father was trembling on the floor, his face hidden in the shadows. He was afraid of me. His own son. "Just throw the god damn knife R!" I wanted to do something, but I couldn't even breathe. I thought it'd be easy. I've killed millions of people before. Why is this so hard! "What are you doing?! Throw the knife!"_

"_Six minutes." Wait, what? My dream was changing. Why? My father stood from the ground and his face was revealed. It wasn't my father at all, it was Enjolras, "What's up with you Grantaire?"_

"_Why are you in my dream?"_

"_I just want to help you Grantaire." Enjolras said with a smile._

_The man standing next to me groaned, "Fine, I'll do it myself."_

"_Wait!" I shouted._

Grantaire woke up, just like he did yesterday, only this time, he said, "Enjolras…"

Xxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

**Just thought I'd mention, I wrote this like six months ago, and it's not going to be one of my best works, but I kind of wanted to post it soooooo, yeah**


End file.
